Destoroyah
Destroyah is a current member of the Earth Conquerors '''and is known as the '''Serizawa Legacy. She was created by the Oxygen Destroyer in 1954 when it was used to try and kill Godzilla, only to also mutate a prehistoric crustacean that survived extinction. Appearance Destroyah is a kaiju that transforms into many different forms on the battle field. In all of these forms Destroyah posses a crustacean exoskeleton with various tones of red. In her juvenile form, Destroyah has six crustacean-like legs, sports horn-like structures on each side of her head and a set of mandibles with an inner mouth. This form also has a long neck and a tail which sports a fork-like structure on the tip. The flower-like structure on the chest is pure red. Destroyah's Aggregate form is very similar to her juvenile form, the differences between these two forms is that the Aggregate form is bigger in size, sports a pair of small but functional pincers on it lower body and a pair of spiked curved legs/arms protruding from her back. The inner mouth on this form is also more protruded. The flower-like structure on the chest is now a lighter shade of red. In her Final Form, Destroyah has a more humanoid body structure, standing taller than Godzilla himself. She has thick arms and legs adorning white claws. The knee area of her legs has white spikes protruding out. The flower-like structure on the chest is red-white. On the shoulders are large red-white spikes. The crests on each side of the head are large and a long orange horn projects from the hop of the head. Her tail in very long with a clawed pincer at the tip. On her back are two sets of demonic wings, one large pair and one smaller pair. Her mouth is more dinosaurian, with three white tusks on either side of the mouth. Personality Destroyah has been shown to be quite cruel and sadistic, showing little to no care over the well being of her foes and simply enjoys the thrill of the hunt. She seems to find great enjoyment in horribly brutalizing her opponents and views fighting others as 'hunting' them, and also often refers to her enemies as her 'prey'. However, she has been shown to acknowledge strong opponents, such as when she acknowledged the power of the members of Fairy Tail after battling Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss. Also, she has been shown to target her enemies emotionally, such as when she threatened to kill Wendy Marvell after finding out about her friendship with Rodan. History Destroyah was originally a species of prehistoric crustaceans that survived since the Cambrian Period and was mutated by the Oxyegen Destroyer when it was used to try and kill Godzilla in 1954. For the following 60 year, she remained dormant in Tokyo Bay as she continued to mutate up until the early 2000's, when she finally surfaced after completing her mutation. Synopsis Legends Arc In 2008, Destroyah surfaces and attacks Sydney, Australia, where she completely decimates the city and overwhelm G-Force. Using an experimental sonic device, or otherwise known as the 'dog whistle', G-Force tries to call Godzilla to fight her, but instead it summons Anguirus. Destroyah proceeds to completely brutalize Anguirus during their battle and almost kills him by trying to break his jaw until G-Force uses the dog whistle to disorient her, then use a large freon tank to freeze part of her body, allowing Anguirus to use his rolling attack to severely injure her and drive her back to sea. Devonian Arc In 2010, an Juvenile Destroyah leg appears in among the rubble of Honolulu after the battle between Godzilla and Zilla. Soon an large group of Juvenile Destroyah appear in San Diego, attacking a comic convention but are soon fended off by an group of soldiers from the Counter-Kaiju Reaction (CKR) lead by Steven Woods, using iced based weapons. After a wounded Godzilla collapses on a beach in San Diego, more Juvenile Destroyah come ashre and begin to attack Godzilla, While he manages to shake most of them off with a Nuclear Pulse Blast, the rest come together to form Destroyah in her final form and proceeds to battle Godzilla. Destroyah overwhelms Godzilla and is about to kill him until Mothra and her twin larva Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo intervene. Destroyah manages to land of lethal blow on Mothra, weakening her. Godzilla manages to strike the final blow to Destroyah and she is forced into her Aggregate forms and retreats into the see, with Godzilla and the Mothra twin killing a few. Destroyah returns again to attack Godzilla after his retreat in Brisbane, she aids Manda, Gezora and Titanosaurus in taking down the King of the Monsters, all four of them being controlled by the Devonians. After Manda and Gezora manage to strain Godzilla, Destroyah manages to impale Godzilla with her horn, creating a deep gash in his side. The battle royal comes to a close when the military uses underwater sonar weapons on the monsters. Gezora, Manda and Titanosaurus are forced into retreat with Godzilla following them but Destroyah decides to attack the military ships, transforming into her juvenile forms. The juvenile Destroyahs attack he humans, even wounding Steven Woods but as soon fended off by the supersonic weapons, they then form Destroyah's Final Form. As Destroyah attempts to strike the ship with her Variable Slicer, the attack is blocked by Jet Jaguar who attempts to battle her. The tables turn when Jet Jaguar shrinks and pilots Kiryu and fires the Absolute Zero Cannon on Destroyah, freezing her solid and is smashed by Jet Jaguar, surpassingly defeating her for good. Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Characters